Lost Without My Love
by LylHamGirl
Summary: Hamtaro and Bijou realize there feelings for each other but after a huge fight between them,Hamtaro runs away and gets lost in a deep forest. Will the hamhams find him in time and will Hamtaro and Bijou ever tell each other how they feel? Same author, fin
1. All is calm

Lost Without My Love

Author: Hiya Everyone! This is HamGirl168 and you probably aren't familiar with me but that is because this is my first time writing fan fiction on All I know is I review your stories! Anyways let's just get on with it!

To Celestial Night: This story is for you, you have been my inspiration and my guidance throughout this. You helped me and gave me courage to put this up. So I thank you, Celestial. I hope I made you proud because that is my main purpose...

Disclaimer: I don't Hamtaro or Bijou or anyone else

Chapter 1: All is calm...

Hamtaro's house

Hamtaro sat on his wood chip covered ground in his metal cage thinking about something that gave him a headache 'cause he thought to long on that one subject. Love. If you know Hamtaro, you know that he is about as clueless as a piece of wood when it comes to those four letters. But why, you say, is he thinking about this subject NOW? Well, let's just say that his morning run to the clubhouse turned into a VERY big deal...

Flashback

Bijou walked along the sidewalk thinking about the ham that sends her heart racing, gives her cheeks a blush, and just plainly gives her someone to love, Hamtaro was his name. The brave courageous Hamtaro.

As I was saying, she was walking to the clubhouse but she had the feeling she was being watched. "Ummmmm, 'ello is anyone zere?" Bijou called out wondering if they would show themselves.

Bijou stopped dead in tracks when she saw the culprit. It slowly came out of the bushes and walked toward Bijou. She instantly knew that this guy was hungry and by its yellow eyes she knew he wouldn't rest till he got his breakfast. (It's a cat by the way)

To scared to move, Bijou stood perfectly still awaiting her death. The cat was about a foot away from her when it pounced up into the air. Head down and eyes closed, Bijou didn't even want to know what was happening. A familiar ham jumped into the air about the same time as the cat. It came down with a thud and said, "I bet you can't catch me!" As the mystery ham said that, the cat faced it and went after him instead. "Now, Bijou, run while I have him distracted!" Bijou recognized that voice; it was none other than... "'Amtaro, pleaze don't do thez you will get killed!" "It's better than seeing you killed, Bijou!" She watched in horror as the ham of her dreams led the cat away from her. "'Amtaro..." Was all that she could say while tears ran down her cheeks.

Hamtaro ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He jumped over rocks, around dirt mounds, and trying to get a cat away from you, that's a lot of work! He finally reached an area where trees were everywhere. "Oh cats! What do I do now?" He thought as hard as he could, then remembered a long time ago when his friends were in danger and he got the cat away from them by fleeing near a rivers edge. He was at the edge of the river and when the cat pounced Hamtaro ran away before the cat got him, so he thought he should do the same only slightly different. "Come on kitty, kitty. Come on..." The cat growled and pounced, once again, into the air. Right when the cat was about to strike, Hamtaro skidded away from under the cat and the cat was left on the ground from hitting his head on the tree.

Hamtaro watched this scene with a few giggles let out and then remembered the why he risked his life in the first place, for Bijou.

He ran like a speeding bullet to find a crying Bijou on the ground. Hamtaro ran over to her and said to her, "Everything's okay now Bijou, you're safe." He said to her in relaxed voice as he helped her up from the ground. "Oh Hamtaro, I thought I'd never zee you again!" She ran towards him and gave hug. He looked down at her and blushed so hard he felt like jumping into water to cool down.

During the time though, when Bijou was hugging Hamtaro, he felt a whole new feeling creep through Hamtaro. It wasn't a mad feeling or a sad feeling, it was a feeling of pure joy that he'd never felt before.

Before he thought his face would get any redder he suggested, "Hey Bijou, how about we go to the clubhouse now? Boss must be awfully worried." Bijou suddenly let go realizing she was still hugging him. "Alright 'amtaro lets go." As they were walking Hamtaro had the sudden urge to hold Bijous paw and he did just that.

End Flashback

Hamtaro never felt so happy in his life. He had never felt that feeling until now. It's like when she hugged him, a firework exploded were all that love was trapped. As he looked up into the moonlit sky, he saw a shooting star. "Hey didn't Laura say if you wish on one of those they come true?" And before the shooting star was out of sight he wished for something that, unknown to him, would come true.

Bijous House

Bijou was so happy that night; she kept daydreaming about her and Hamtaro. To tell you the truth, she always had a crush on him ever since the day he sang that song to her on the branch outside her window. You could say she accidentally fell in love with him. She knows deep in her heart that she should love Boss but there was something about Hamtaro that made her fall in love with him. Was it because he was playful, caring, brave? Yes to all those things but the thing that she loved about him most was that he acted like a little child and he didn't understand things to quickly. She admired that though, she had never met someone like him before and that is what made him different from the rest. She was gazing up at the moonlit sky and she saw a beautiful twinkling light. "Oh la la, a shooting star! I should make a wish before anyone else seez it." She whispered so softly you could barely make out the words, "I wish Hamtaro and I could fall in love in a mysterious way..." She giggled from her wish and laid her head down to fall asleep.

What Bijou didn't know was that Hamtaro wished for the exact same thing. But little did these two hams know was that trouble was awaiting them, just around the corner...

So how'd you like it? Please review and please no flames 'cause I am a first timer at this. Chapter 2 will get interesting; I want ten or at least five reviews before I put up the second chapter! Until then...BUH-BYE!


	2. There's a new girl in town!

Lost Without My Love

Wow, I got to remind myself... how long has it been? Okay, WAY to long! I gotta start this story up again and get you guys interested once more! Sorry for not updating (at all!) And I feel awful to my readers and to my story! Let's set this flame up again and brush the old ashes away! (Wow.. That was so corny!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or anyone else that is in Hamtaro... sadly, but I do own my little character that I made up! (Yay me!)

Chapter 2: There's a new girl in town!

_Hamtaro's house_

"WEE!" The echo rang through the empty drainpipe as Hamtaro came sliding down, plopping himself on Brandy's head. Brandy opened an eye then sighed groggily and fell back into dreamland.

"Good morning, Brandy!" Hamtaro cheerfully greeted to his canine friend.

"Be careful with that box!" A woman's voice shouted from next door.

Hamtaro's ears twitched curiously and he ran to the hedge separating his house from the next door neighbor's house. He peeked over and spied a huge truck with about 4 men carrying boxes into the house.

A girl came out of the blue car parked next to the sidewalk. She had long dark brown hair and glowing green eyes. They were a pretty green, not a scary one. She wore light blue jeans and a pink tank top. She was carrying a pink hamster cage. This caught Hamtaro's interest.

He hurriedly ran after the girl, excited to know a new hamster was in town. Hamtaro was cautious not to be seen and luckily made it through. He waited for the girl to leave to go unpack her things and then Hamtaro made his move.

He peeked in the cage and there, in the middle of the wood chips lay a girl hamster. She was a chocolate brown with a big, pink bow on the top of her head, holding her long hair. I guess it was to keep it out of her eyes. It went to about her nose and seemed to stay in the front of her face most of the time. Hamtaro then looked around the cage. It was neat and orderly and everything seemed to be pink. It may not have been the same shade, but it was still pink.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her ears twitch. He looked straight at her and saw her eyes flutter open, they were a beautiful blue. She looked at him, dazed, then screamed and ran into her little pink house.

Hamtaro waved his arms around nervously, running to where he could see her, "Oh! I'm sorry! Um, my name Hamtaro! I see that you just moved in and I want to be first to welcome you!" He said nervously, yet gave her a smile she couldn't resist.

The girl calmed down some and walked out of her house. "I should be saying sorry! I got startled, that's all. And, yes, I am new. My name is Pinky, as you could guess." She giggled shyly.

The smile was still on his face, "I could guess. Your favorite colors pink?"

She made a disgusted face, "Of course not! If you lived with pink your whole life, you'd see my point. My favorite color happens to be light blue." She smiled, then tried to pull the hair away from her face. It fell back into place and she gave a tired sigh.

"Hey, you want to come with me to the clubhouse? It's a cool place were all of my friends go everyday while our owners are out. We come back before they get home! You want to come and meet my friends?" Hamtaro asked excitedly.

"Sure!" and she ran towards the door. He met her there and opened it for her. They then ran out of the house to the clubhouse were he was supposed to meet his friends.

He was so excited to show everyone his new friend and couldn't wait until everyone else met her. Yet, he had the feeling not everyone would like her.

He wondered why, but shrugged it off. He should've trusted his feelings though because they would end up coming true...

* * *

And that is chapter 2! I know.. It was short, I didn't want to rush into the next thing real quick! So, you just gotta wait! Please tell me how you like the story so far! I need reviews! No, I am not desperate. Or am I? Till next time, BUH BYE! 


	3. The fight begins

Lost Without My Love

Okay, see? I'm trying to update as much as I can! I know this story my seem really boring, but it gets better, I promise! Especially this chapter, it gets to the main point really... no it leads to the main point now that I think about it. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter of, "Lost Without My Love". Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or anyone else... I just own Pinky. MWAHAHHAAHAHA!

Chapter 3: The fight begins

_Outside of Bijou's house_

Bijou landed with a thud on the ground under her tree. She cleaned herself quickly and ran to the gate and onto the sidewalk. She smiled as the breeze blew her white fur and was off walking.

She seemed to be deep in thought, her eyes were clouded over and she wasn't paying attention to were she was off too. She had set on her mind, "clubhouse" but it seemed as if something was leading her to where ever _they_ wanted to go.

_A little ways in front of Bijou..._

"Oh Hamtaro! Your so funny!" Pinky said throwing herself all over Hamtaro as they walked. She smiled fondly at him and continued to walk.

Hamtaro just watched, slightly weirded out. At first, he thought Pinky was a nice girl. She seemed sweet, but now, he realized she was the biggest flirt ever! And she seemed to have great interest in _him_. _"Oh, cats! What am I going to do?"_

Pinky looked at Hamtaro and blushed, "Hamtaro, you're the best! I'm so glad I met you! Your smart and dumb at the same time and funny too! And your _so_ cute!" She said batting her eyelashes to him.

"Thanks?" He said awkwardly, keeping his distance from her, but it was almost impossible since she seemed to give Hamtaro a hug every few seconds.

"Hey, Hamtaro?" She asked, yet smiled mysteriously, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Hamtaro froze slightly since he knew what was coming up, but then he thought about it. When he first saw Bijou in her cage as he sat there on the branch watching her sleep, he got a rush of new feelings that he'd never felt before. Is that love at first sight? He was about to answer her when he got a slight peck on the cheek.

Hamtaro looked at her and saw that she was looking away shyly.

Bijou, just a few feet behind them, heard and watched the whole scene in front of her. "B-but I zought he loved... mio." A mix of feelings came running through her yet she stayed calm until they got to the clubhouse.

_Outside the clubhouse_

"Well, here it is." Hamtaro said, relieved that they finally made it.

Pinky sighed sadly, "Fine, let's go in." She mumbled, seeming as if she wanted to have Hamtaro all to herself.

Bijou watched from behind the tree, she'd stay behind until they went in. After a minute, she went in too. She thought about what she'd say to him, how she'd start out. It'll be the right moment when it comes.

"-and this is Pinky!" Hamtaro finished cheerfully. Everyone smiled and came over to greet the new girl.

Bijou just stepped in, unnoticed, yet only one saw her come in. Hamtaro stepped over to her with a smile, remembering yesterday's event that seemed to bring him slightly closer to her.

"Hiya, Bijou!" Hamtaro greeted. He sensed Pinky watching him from the corner of her eye even though she was surrounded by the hams.

"Bonjour..." She responded coldly, not giving him a smile or even looking at him.

He tilted his head slightly, "What's wrong?" yet he got no answer. "Bijou? Hey, Bijou, what's wrong? Please tell me! Maybe I could help! Bijou? Bijou," But he was cut off.

"What iz wrong! You vant to know what'z wrong? Well, I will be mozt happy to tell you! I zaw you vith her! I zaw her give you zat innozent peck on zhe cheek! I bet you enjoyed it now zid'nt you?" She screamed, making the hams attention turn towards them.

"What? How would you know! How _did_ you know actually? And by the way, I didn't enjoy that little 'peck on zhe cheek'!" He said mocking her nastily.

"Excuse mio! I knew zat becauze az I waz walking to ze clubhouse, you and your little girlfriend were hugging and ztuff in ze front of mio! Why zon't you juzt go find a room!" Bijou hollered back.

"You know what? Maybe she is my girlfriend! You like that? Huh? I'm sorry to burst your bubble, missy! I guess you found out our little secret!" He screamed. Pinky's eyes sparkled happily.

"Maybe ozers liked you Hamtaro! Maybe _I_ liked you! Maybe I waz in total love with you zince I zaw you on zhe tree branch outzide my house zat day!" She screamed as tears grew in her eyes, " But you zon't zeem to care about my feelings 'Amtaro! Maybe you juzt care about your own! If you were going to toy with my feelingz like zat, then maybe you should've never met me in zhe first place! I hate you Hamtaro!" She screamed as the hot sticky tears fell down her cheeks.

Hamtaro froze then and there as those words echoed through his mind, then his cheeks burned a deep red. He was close to tears and his voice came out shaky, "W-well... you're a meanie!" And at that Hamtaro sped out of the clubhouse, slamming the door shut.

He ran out as fast as he could go, into the deep dark woods as the dark rain clouds started getting ready to pour down. Hamtaro never wanted to go back so he just kept on running, never giving a second look back...

* * *

So, how do you like it so far? Good, not good? Please tell me! I'm so-so about flames! You could send one, but please don't be to harsh! I must admit, I'm sensitive (don't laugh) So, tell me how you like the story so far! BUH BYE! 


	4. I don't love him

Lost Without My Love

YAY! Another update! Woo hoo! A-hem, anyways here's chapter 4 of my story! YAY! This one I had to make extra special just for you guys -. Thank you so much for the reviews! They made me so happy and want to finish writing this story!

**Shadow Bijou**- Your review was indeed fantastic. Flames aren't fantastic and since you said something nice, then your reviews will always be fantastic to me!

**Dbzgtfan2004**- I totally agree! H+B forever and for always to me! Thanks for the review!

**Sparkleshine101**- Thanks so much! I got a thumbs up! YAY! Don't worry, I'd never leave my readers hanging and don't worry, I'm updating right now!

**Tsubaki Munegawa**- Your review got me so happy! Don't worry, Hamtaro will go get Bijou, but that won't be till later ;) And thank you so much for putting my story on your favorites! That made my day!

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone from Hamtaro except Pinky. That flirty little hamster. HA! Don't worry, she's not reflecting off of me though!... Or is she? Just kidding!

Chapter 4: I don't love him

_Somewhere in the woods..._

It was a dark night that night. It was pitch black and the moon nor the stars were out that night since the dark rain clouds were covering them and about to pour everything they had. It seemed to reflect Hamtaro's heart, dark and sad. No longer filled with hope and those feelings his heart had just become accustom to... love.

His once soft, silk fur was now stained with tears. His face was pure misery and his little pink paws were scratched and badly hurt. Ever since his argument with Bijou, he hasn't stopped running until he couldn't go any farther. His heart hurt with such pain, he never thought in a million years he'd yell at the one he had such strong feelings for.

A rumble came from the sky, yet Hamtaro didn't move. He didn't care about anything now, but Bijou. He wanted to go apologize to her, but he knew he couldn't. He had the feeling he should just stay put for a while.

That all changed though when a, "THWACK!" came from the sky. The lightning flashed in his eyes as he jumped and ran to the nearest and safest place as he could. Hamtaro could hardly run though since his paws ached. He finally reached a tree that had a little place he could hide in and he sat down tiredly. He looked at his paws and winced. They were bleeding since the cuts must have finally opened.

Hamtaro looked around his accommodations. It was somewhat cozy in there. There were leaves in one corner and it was grassy on the inside, a comfortable place to sleep. A pitter-patter came from the outside and he looked over tiredly. It started raining lightly, then, about a minute later, the rain came pouring down.

"Great. Now what am I going to do?" He asked sadly.

_The clubhouse..._

"It seems the weather man was correct. There is indeed a rainstorm, so we're going to have to stay put here tonight." Maxwell stated as he came back from the tunnel leading to the clubhouse with Panda and Dexter.

"It's pretty bad." Panda said, "I don't think any of us should go home until it stops and, as Maxwell has heard, it won't stop for a while."

"Like, what about Hamtaro? What's, like, going to happen to him?" Sandy asked worriedly.

Maxwell gave a sigh, then smiled sympathetically, "He's probably all right. Hamtaro went home, most likely. Where else would he have gone off to?"

"I have a bad feeling about this guys..." Dexter whispered.

"Well, duh! What are we supposed to have? A good feeling?" Howdy said towards Dexter, about start something.

"Please, Howdy," Pashmina whispered with tears in her eyes, "Don't start."

"Who carez where he haz gone off too." Bijou said as she sat in a corner watching the floor. She had been quiet ever since Hamtaro ran out the door.

"You should, for one. You're the one that started it!" Pinky screamed at the little white hamster.

Bijou looked up, hatred in her eyes for that voice. "Excuse mio? _I_ started zis? I zid not! It's your fault for flirting vith him and kissing him! I juzt watched and spoke for what I zink was right! If you really love him, go look for him!"

"I don't love him, I just thought he was cute. Since you seem to care so much, _you_ go look for him!" Pinky said folding her arms over her chest.

Bijou just looked away and said firmly, "I zon't need to. I zon't love him.

* * *

Oh no! Bijou doesn't love Hamtaro anymore? What will become of this?... Oh yeah, I'm the authoress! So, I know what happens next! But you'll just have to wait until I update! If I get reviews, I will update! I hate this chapter, it's not that good to me, but I had a writers block. I have the next chapter planned out... I think. So R/R! Until next time... BUH BYE  



	5. Let's Go Find Hamtaro

Lost Without My love

Authoress- And here we go! Another update! WOO HOO! Hey, if you didn't know, I wrote a one-shot called, "One Summer Night". Please read it! - Anyways, here's chapter 5 of, "Lost Without My Love". Enjoy!

**Tsubaki Munegawa**- Yeah, well technically it IS Bijou going to decide this situation to whether she should go see if Hamtaro's okay or not. Don't worry, I get emotional to when it comes to stories! So, don't be sorry. - Thank you so much!

**Celestial Night**- Thank you for all 4 reviews! It made my day! Oh, how I miss your works on It's not the same without you here! And I love that line too. You'll see what happens to the two next in the chappie!

**Shadow Bijou**- Your review made me so happy! I'm serious! I thought that was so nice what you said! And, I'll update just for you -.

**Shinouchi-Hanako**- Totally! H+B forever! Thanks! Whenever I write a story, I need to be the character... that sounded freaky. Anyways, thanks for your review!

**angel73**- Yeah... Bijou and Pinky don't love him! But that will change... I'm not saying which character will change... but one will love Hamtaro again. (It's pretty obvious, lol!) Oh, and no problem for the favorite author and story list. Your story is great!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Hamtaro, just Pinky. That's it really... darn. But I do have an imagination that could create a whole bunch of things, so HA!

Chapter 5: Let's go find Hamtaro

_The clubhouse..._

All the ham-hams stood watching Bijou, struck by the last line that she spoke so harshly and coldly to everyone.

_Bijou looked up, hatred in her eyes for that voice. "Excuse mio? I started zis? I zid not! It's your fault for flirting vith him and kissing him! I juzt watched and spoke for what I zink was right! If you really love him, go look for him!"_

"_I don't love him, I just thought he was cute. Since you seem to care so much, you go look for him!" Pinky said folding her arms over her chest._

_Bijou just looked away and said firmly, "I zon't need to. I zon't love him._"

Pashmina looked away from Bijou, "Hey, Maxwell. How's the storm? I want to go check on Hamtaro."

"No, don't. I'll go check on Hamtaro." Boss said, also looking away from Bijou.

"But it's still raining Boss! You'll be blown away because the winds! They're picking up at different times." Panda shouted to Boss worriedly.

"I don't care. That's my friend right there, I want to see if he's... okay." Boss gave one more glance to Bijou and walked out the clubhouse door to Hamtaro's.

Boss walked out into the cold, dark night that night. The wind blew hard against his fur, making his hat fly off. He ran over to get it and when he bent down to pick it up, he felt the icy ran hit his back and the thunder and lightning cracked, scaring him to the ground were dirt soiled his back.

He shivered, "Don't worry, Hamtaro. I'm coming."

As he walked over to Hamtaro's house, it was deathly cold. Car's past by him as he ran, showering him with water that lay in the street.

"I'm going to get sick after this." Boss grumbled as he ran on his 4 paws.

He made it after a while and ran up the drain pipe, but he stayed by the windowsill and called Hamtaro's name.

No response.

He was about to call again when Laura burst in the room in tears. She fell on her bed with a thud, screaming something into her pillow. Boss twitched his ears to try and figure out what she was saying and, ever so slowly, he started making out the words, "Hamtaro, where are you!"

His eyes bugged out, "No way." and he ran down to the cage on the ground. Boss looked into the cage and indeed there seemed to be no hamster in there. A wave of shock rushed through his body, but he overcame it and ran back to the clubhouse at lightning speed, forgetting about the rain and everything else around him.

Most of the hams at the clubhouse sat, worrying over Hamtaro and the little fight that had exploded between Hamtaro and Bijou. They were also worried about Boss. Sure, he was a tough field hamster, but that storm was fierce. Who knows if he would be okay!

Cappy spoke up, "I'm going to go look for Boss."

The others looked at him, "No way, Cappy! You'll die out there! Especially since your such a tiny hamster compared to Boss!" Dexter shouted worriedly.

"I don't care." and, as he walked towards the door, Boss burst in, sending Cappy flying and landing with a thud on the ground next to Howdy.

Boss was breathing heavily, "Hamtaro... Laura crying... gone!"

"Slow down, Boss. Take it one breath at a time!" Maxwell spoke softly.

Boss breathed in and out slowly, then screamed, "HAMTARO ISN'T AT HOME! LAURA IS CRYING HER EYES OUT BECAUSE HAMTARO'S GONE!"

Gasps filled the clubhouse and tears started forming in everyone's eyes. Except Bijou. Yet, when this little outburst of Boss's rang through everyone's ears, it seemed to touch Bijou's heart. But she didn't want to show any sympathy or anything, and everyone thought, as they glanced at Bijou, that she didn't care.

Pashmina turned around to Bijou and put her hands on her hips, her tears were becoming more noticeable, "You seem to not care, Bijou, but I think you do. Why don't you just admit it and go look for him! Hamtaro could die out there, wherever he is, when your just thinking of yourself and being jealous of nothing that even happened. The only reason that your jealous and still upset is because _you still love him_! But you're being too stubborn to admit it!"

Bijou glared, "I told you, Pazhmina. I zon't lo–"

Sandy interrupted her, "Oh stop! You may, like, say you don't love him anymore, but deep down inside that heart, you still love him. That's why you looked up when Boss said this, that's why your still jealous of these two, because you LOVE him!"

Bijou didn't say anything though. She just looked back to the floor as drips of water fell from her eyes, bouncing on the floor.

Everyone's gaze turned back to Boss. Their eyes all seemed to say, "What are we going to do?"

So, Boss responded and smiled, "Let's go find Hamtaro."

* * *

Authoress- YAY! They're going to find Hamtaro! But what about Bijou? Will she go? Or will she stay in this state, staying cold and heartless just because of one boy? That's all in the next chapter! BUH BYE! 


	6. Authors note

Lost Without My Love

**Authoress**- Okay so before I add my next chapter, I just want to say that I'm sorry for the lack of updates! Its mainly because our computer wasn't working, so it was kind of hard to write it. Also, I may have certain times were i can't update because of certain reasons that are personal. - Sorry, but I'll try and make the chapters better so it'll kind of be like a way of me saying sorry. Oh and if any of you have AIM, please tell me! Maybe we could talk online! (Oh, and if you have AOL then you could also give me your screen name too!) - I'm not promising I'll be on every minute of the day (because I have school and stuff) but I'll try and talk to the peoples who give me their sn's.

Well, that's all for now. I'll post the 6th (or is it 7th now that I put this one?) chapter up for all my readers! Enjoy!


	7. Reunited At Last

Lost Without My Love

**Authoress**- Hey everyone! It's mio! - Anyways, here is another update! YAY FOR ME! A-hem, please read the authors note (if you didn't) to, well, I don't know, but just read it! Yup, so, I'm lost for words right now so here we go!

**angel73**- Of course Hamtaro's not dead!... But, well, you'll see what happens even though you kind of know since you helped me with this chapter! YAY! - And I'm SO happy you love my story! That made me happy.

**ReiHari**- Thanks for the info! Did you read the other chapters? Because I have more, you know. Oh well. Yes! at least its not, like a 4/10. I'm okay with a 7/10. It's like a so-so and that's fine with me! Thanks again!

**cappyandpashy4ever**- Thanks! Oh, and I love your stories! I just read the, "Capbot" one and I absolutley loved it! You'll see what I wrote in my review! - Your so talented! Thanks so much!

**Crystalgurl101**- Thanks for all the reviews! They were all so nice and everything! Don't worry, this will end in a happy ending! Thanks for all the reviews! They really made my day!

**Tsubaki Munegawa**- All your reviews have always been so nice and they still are! Yup, she still does and, this may sound weird, but emptying tears by the bucket is so nice (told you it sounded weird). - Sorry, I took long updating, so here it is!

**Shadow Bijou**- O... m... gosh, your review made me SO happy! You reviewed just for me! AHH! THAT IS SO NICE! Your going to make me cry. - Darn, here come the tears! Lol! Maybe you could message me and tell me the crazy tent incedent, its sounds kind of funny. Yeah, my chapters are all pretty short, I hate it. I'm not a good long chapter person. - Your so nice though!

**Zeno Bell**- Thanks, I know its cool. Lol! Just kidding, but I love nice things about my story! Thanks for the review!

**Shinouchi-Hanako**- My story inspired you? Gosh, I didn't know I could do that. Wow. - I also have a one-shot called, "One Summer Night" and since you'll be looking out for all my stories, I guess I just outta tell you. - You don't have to read it, just saying. Thanks! I love my story too! Usually, I'm not the best thinker-of-stories, but I try. -

Okay, THAT took a while, but I love to thank the people that read my story. Its the least I could do. YAY!

**Angel73, I'm dedicating this chapter to you because you've helped me with this chapter and have been so nice to message me from out of the blue and become my new fanfiction friend. - Thanks so much! So this is for you!**

Disclaimer- I don't own ANYTHING from Hamtaro! Except Pinky, but other then that N-O-T-H-I-N-G. Depressing, yes, but, hey, its my fault for not thinking of Hamtaro. Okay, I'll shut up now.

Chapter 6: Reunited at last

* * *

The rain seemed to never let up that day, the wind didn't calm down. So as the ham-ham group trugded through the tall grass and mighty winds in their little rain jackets, they all seemed to be thinking of Hamtaro and Bijou. Most of Hamtaro's safety. 

Boss looked up from the ground and shouted to everyone behind him, "Guys, look out for Hamtaro!"

"We're trying, Boss-man!" Stan shouted back.

The girls were near the back, huddled around Penelope . They all seemed to mad at Bijou that, for one, she didn't come along and , two, that they were getting their perfectly groomed fur wet.

Pashmina looked up and shouted to Boss, "Where are we! I don't notice this place from anywhere!"

The rest of the hams nodded or shouted in agreement to him and Boss turned around, his eyes filled with a slight worry, "I don't know."

Maxwell, tugged to get his book out, but it suddenly got blown away from his tiny paws and they all watched as the wind carried his book away from them all, their only source to back home. The dark didn't help really and the cloudy, dark sky made it even worse.

They all cried in defeat and continued to walk in a random direction, following Boss in the front.

_Inside the clubhouse..._

There she was, all by herself in the clubhouse. Alone. What she felt in her heart. Her mind was a complete blank as were her eyes. They seemed to be off in a daze. Not for the hams out in the bad weather or for her own sake, but for Hamtaro. She didn't want to think of the person who _supposedly_ broke her heart, but what Sandy and Pashmina made sense. Maybe, just maybe she did still love him. But how could she be sure?

Well, she was jealous of nothing that happened between Pinky and Hamtaro and she couldn't stop worrying about this boy. And something in her mind was pushing her, inching her to move from her spot on the ground to go find the ham of her dreams.

Bijou looked up from her thoughts and, slowly, picked herself up from the ground. She walked over to the pink rancoat on the rack and put her paw to it, but didn't touch it. She reviewed her thoughts once again. Why should she risk her life to save him? But a sudden thought flowed through her mind. When he saved her from that cat a while back. _He_ risked his own life to save hers from the big cat that she wouldn't move too. Bijou remembered the line that hurt her heart the most when he lead the cat away from her:

"'_Amtaro, pleaze don't do thez you will get killed!"_

"_It's better than seeing you killed, Bijou!"_

She narrowed her eyes and feircely grabbed her rain coat. Bijou ran out the door without another word, or without any words to say for that matter.

_Outside the clubhouse..._

Bijou tightly wrapped the pink raincoat around her fragile little body as she stepped out into the stormy night. She opened one eye and looked out onto the night. No sign of the ham-hams.

"Oh great! Now what zhould i zo?" She told herself as she took her first steps out into the night.

The journey was tough, yes, but, in her heart, she felt she could overcome this storm and the night to find the ham of her dreams. It was like she was the knight and she was the princess in need. Weird, yes, but it seemed true.

Her heart was set to find him and she wouldn't stop until they were paw and paw once more.

_Somewhere, deep in the woods..._

Hamtaro shivered as he watched the rain pour down in front of him from inside the tree trunk. His eyes were glossy, as if he'd been crying and his fur was wet and dirty. His paws were still cut and being dirty didn't help his paws get any better.

He slowly got up from his place on the ground and walked to the enterance of the tree and looked up. No moon or stars, no light at all, just darkness. And having those cut paws wouldn' help him run around all over trying to find his way home. So, he decided to just stay put and wait. Wait for what? He did not even know.

Hamtaro narrowed his eyes and they seemed to hold a bit of fire and a bit of pain. He ran out into the night and looked up towards the sky. The tears started forming in his eyes once more.

Hamtaro looked down then up, clenching his paws, forgetting the pain. "You know what! You win! I'm tired of being here, waiting for some stupid miracle to happen. I'm tired of everything. Of love and anything that has to do with it even though I hardly felt the word love for only a day! Am I not meant to find love?" He shouted to the sky and it rumbled and a "CLASH" from the bolt of lightning, yet Hamtaro just stood still. His ears fell down and he looked towards the grass, the tears slowly dripping out. "Fine, I get it. You win. I don't care anymore."

At the same moment as Hamtaro was shouting towards the sky, Bijou was near and her ears twitched to the sound of a voice. She ran in that direction, to a ham, standing alone near a big tree with a hole in it, watching the ground. She saw him take a slight breath and look up towards the sky again.

Hamtaro didn't seem to notice Bijou watching him, so he just kept shouting, "I just want to say, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done! For meeting that new girl, for running away from home, but especially for yelling at Bijou. If Bijou was here, I'd tell her how sorry I was for hurting her and making her seem as if I didn't care about her. But, I do. I really do! And I was to stupid to ever realize these feelings up until now! If I had her with me right now, I'd tell her I'm sorry and I would do anything to make up for it. I would also tell her... that I love her. And I still do, even though she probably doesn't love me anymore."

"Oh, but I zo."

Hamtaro looked up, and about a foot away from him stood Bijou. Her face was filled with tears and she had on a bright smile, lighting up the darkened day.

"B-Bijou, what are you doing here?" Hamtaro asked surprisingly.

"Looking for you, zilly." Bijou responded, walking closer to him.

Hamtaro raised an eyebrow, "But, why?"

She looked away for a moment, then back towards him, "It iz like zhe same az you. I'm zorry zhat I yelled at you for being jealous and zhinking zhat you loved Pinky instead. I was too ztupid to ever realize zat I really zid love you instead of denying zhat I zidn't anymore. And," She walked up to him and grabbed his paws, "I accept your apology."

"OW!" His cry rang through the night.

Bijou looked up to him startled, releasing his paws.

He put up his paws, "Still stings." And he smiled.

Bijou just smiled and put her arms around his neck, giving him a warm hug. He hugged her back.

"I love you, Bijou." He whispered to her.

"I love you too, Hamtaro." She whispered back as they seperated, she then looked up towards the sky, "Hamtaro, look! Zhe storm haz cleared up!" Bijou exclaimed, pointing towards the sky excitedly.

Indeed the storm had cleared up. It was still dark out, but the stars could be seen through the light remainder of clouds left and the moon was bright and full of warmth. The air left a cool breeze as it swept by them softly.

The new couple started walking back to the clubhouse when Hamtaro asked, "So where are the ham-hams?"

Bijou looked away, "Zhey went to look for you."

The two stopped in there place and looked at each other, Bijou shrugged, "I guess we have to go look for zhem, now zon't we?"

* * *

**Authoress**- Well, that was chapter 7! A lil longer, right? I hope it is. Anyways, I love this chapter! - I say I did a pretty good job. But that's just me. Plz review! And tell me how you liked it! I need to know! Till next time, BUH BYE! 


End file.
